Addicted
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: RATED M This is just smut not much plot, don't read if its not your thing and please read the A/N it explains why I have tried. MY FIRST ATTEMPT!


**A/N **Hello, this is just a little one shot I was just trying my hand at it. There is not really a plot I'm just testing the waters so to say…my main story _may or may_ _not_ have some sexy time in it soon and well practice makes…I'm not going to say perfect cause I'll settle for okay.

**This is rated M cause it's just sex, nothing more too it so you have been warned! If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read because you will not like it, but if you do then I hope you enjoy.**

A special thank you to my own personal Sadie Whisperer, who keeps my mind in the gutter probably 95% of the time and who also read through and fought off my mistakes for me. Also thank you to Zoddie who read and talked me back into posting when I got the jitters and decided I didn't want to! A baby tantrum by someone my age is just a pathetic image.

Oh and I used Google translate for the little tiny bit of Spanish cause I did French at school and sucked at it!

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own anything; I'm just playing and will put them safely back in the box when done.

* * *

><p><strong>Addicted<strong>

"What's with your mug, you look like someone's just eaten all your ice cream and showed you the empty bowl?" Mark entered the attending's lounge to the vision of one Callie Torres sitting on the sofa, looking sorry for herself.

"Suck it Mark, not in the mood!" Callie didn't even bother looking up from the bit of what looked like trampled gum she was currently attacking on the carpet.

"Yes, well I have offered my services to you in the sucking department on numerous occasions. If you would only give in I'd have a smile on your face in no time, but since you and your wife have got your _groove_ back, I'm no longer needed!" Mark finished with a flick of his eyebrows skyward! "Oh come on Cal, you can tell me! What's the matter with your lamb chops? I thought you and Blondie were setting the sheets a blaze again, all is peachy in the world!"

"Peachy? Seriously, you have been spending far too much time with my wife!" Callie rolled her eyes, but decided she would just tell him; he was as persistent as one of those small yapping dogs that just nip at your ankles until all you want to do is kick the little shit. "Oh god the sheets are definitely a blaze again, no worries about that. I think I'm _addicted_...that's my problem; I want her all the time! She's my own personal drug...like I can't stop thinking about what I want to do to her when I get her alone." Callie just shook her head when she looked and saw her best friend looking like he was about to receive the gift he'd been waiting years for.

"Before you get too excited I'm not telling you any of those thoughts, I'm just having withdrawal…I think. That's what this is, I'm not going to see Arizona for 2 days the way our shift pattern has fallen...I'm gonna have to go cold turkey. Fuck, I'm screwed Mark, I don't think I can last?"

"Look, Arizona comes in for her shift soon and I take over Sofia duty so why don't you try get a little on call room action. You must be due a proper break soon, not a quick coffee break. Maybe you can _sync_ your breaks!" Mark moved over and sat down on the sofa as he waited for Callie to answer; after a long pause, she sighed.

"Yes well two points, on call room sex is not really Arizona's thing, sure hot steamy making out she's totally for but that will just frustrate the hell out of me! Second, I have a four to six hour surgery coming up; frustration and hip replacement do not make for a good combination!"

Sighing, Callie slapped Mark's thigh as she stood and as she was leaving muttered "I need a very cold shower to get rid of thoughts of my very _Hot Wife_!"

Mark watched the retreating form of his defeated best friend as she left the room and as he leant back in the chair, his brain cogs went into overdrive.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Callie sat in her office, turning to her mp3 player, she turned up her music trying to drown out the thoughts swirling in her head. She had an hour and a half before she was needed in surgery and had decided the best course of action was to continue working on her research. It was probably the best way of keeping dirty thoughts of a certain blonde from her head; no, it was the only way.<p>

Looking through the lens of her microscope Callie heard the door chap lightly and then open, she kept her head down hoping that whoever it was would get her hint very quickly.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Doctor Torres? I was told I could find her here!" Callie just about heard the quiet spoken words over the music but refused to look up and turn around at the intruder.

"Yeah this is her office but she's not here at the moment!" Callie smirked to herself, she really couldn't be bothered today...it wasn't like her, she dealt with most things with a smile, but she just _really_ couldn't be bothered.

"Oh, okay then...I'll try back later!" Callie smiled in victory, happy dancing in her thoughts as she heard the door close. Unfortunately, it was short lived as she heard the door being locked behind her.

Whipping around Callie was surprised to see who was standing there; it was her wife in what appeared to be dressed in only her long coat. Callie smiled seductively at the sight in front of her.

"Hey Doctor Torres, I've been told you wanted to perform a physical. I'm here for my appointment!" Arizona chewed on her bottom lip and felt the wave of arousal direct straight to her aching core, the sight of sheer lust on her wife's face made Arizona slightly off balance when she felt her heart rate spike.

"Oh really, well you better come here then!" Callie's eyes widened when she watched Arizona stalk toward her, her own stomach flipping, and tight knots forming creating moisture and heat between her own legs. Callie's breath caught in her mouth, almost stinging her as she watched Arizona slowly, teasingly remove her coat to reveal that beautiful pale, flawless skin. It was only covered by that very small, sexy blue lingerie that Callie loved so much. Oh dear god and don't forget the heels, Arizona was wearing her favourite pair of sexy black heels. Callie had often referred to them as the '_Fuck me harder heels_'. Wearing these, Arizona had the height advantage; they were enough to bring Arizona a little taller than her wife who at the moment was wearing her comfortable work trainers.

Arizona continued over toward Callie and took the brunette in a searing kiss, entwining her hands in Callie's soft dark hair pulling her closer but also using the advantage to stop her from getting away. Not that Callie was going anywhere other than grabbing her wife's ass and pulling their very soaked centres together. Spinning her wife around without her even realising it, Callie in one easy motion lifted the blonde on to the edge of her desk. As soon as Arizona realised where she had been placed Callie moved to stand between her legs, pushing Arizona's head backward with enough force to make the blonde lean back onto her hands to steady herself. This opened the beautiful creamy skinned neck to which Callie hungrily latched on being rewarded with a satisfied moan into the air, Callie was spurned on, sucking and nipping but gentle enough not to leave any marks. At the end of the day they were respectable doctors, they didn't need people knowing about what went on in the bedroom, or in this case, behind closed office doors.

Callie continued to push her hips into her wife's throbbing centre and while she lavished attention on to her neck, one of Callie's arms stayed behind Arizona's backside pulling her into Callie's hip movements.

"Oh my God, Calliope…I, I was meant to be doing that to…Oh god baby that feels so good!" Arizona's thoughts started to melt away as Callie kept up what she was doing, her other hand curved around Arizona's body finding the clip of her bra easily and masterfully unclipping it one handed before she threw it to the side.

"Ssssshhh, Baby…I need you, so please just let me take care of you" Callie moved her mouth down to take one of the on show and very erect nipples into her mouth as her other hand massaged the other breast.

"Callie, I need you too…I need you, please Callie"

Callie was in no mood to take this slow. She wanted her wife and her wife was telling her exactly what she wanted. Bringing both arms up behind Arizona's back Callie dug her nails lightly but enough that made the blonde hiss in satisfaction as she slowly drug them down. Callie smirked and released the nipple she had been teasing.

"I need you to lie back slightly; can you do that for me?" Callie whispered into the blonde's ear, creating goose bumps down Arizona's back. She could do nothing but nod her head in agreement as she altered her position to what Callie had asked.

Watching as Callie looked around to find out where her chair was she quickly wheeled it over; sitting and scooting herself back into the previous position. Callie smirked at her wife as she pulled at her hips slightly; Arizona's ass was now just hanging over the edge of the desk with Callie sat in between looking down at her wife's panty clad sex.

She could see the glistening moisture through the lace; dipping her head into the side of her thigh, she licked her lips and left a kiss and then repeated at the other side. Callie listened as Arizona's breath hitched in anticipation again as she moved to the hem of the panties and left a kiss as she started to slid them down soft delicate legs.

Once the offending material had been removed, Callie brought both legs over her shoulders tipping a very naked and only in heels Arizona Robbins back as she licked her tongue down very drenched lips.

"OH MY GOD" Arizona threw her head back and arched her back trying to get Callie's tongue nearer to where she wanted it. Callie complied and slowly entered her moaning wife with a stiff tongue, swirling it around before pulling out slightly, then repeating.

"God Callie, please…that's amazing, can you…go a little slower…oh God Callie…that, that's…aahh, Please baby that's too much, I need to come, god I need you to fast baby…I can't take that!"

Callie pulled out slowly with her tongue but didn't want to give her wife any time to recover, so she started to lick and suck her engorged clit. Before Arizona had any time to think about it, Callie took two fingers and thrust in to her wife's sex. Arizona had asked for it fast and that's exactly what she was going to give her.

Kicking away her chair a bit harder than she had wanted as it hit the door, Callie giggled before she stood never stopping her thrusting. Now able to put her hips behind her hand movement pushing her fingers in deeper. Callie kissed a trail from the top of Arizona's trimmed curls up to her belly button, dipping her tongue in before continuing to the valley in between her breasts, all without slowing he deep thrusts.

"Oh god…baby that's it, oh…oh keeping doing that!" Arizona managed to pant out as she grabbed the back of Callie's head as the brunette moved back up to her wife's neck to once again suck on her pulse point.

Callie started to feel the majority of Arizona's weight as the blonde managed to swing her other hand to grip Callie's back. Both women slowly straighten to look each other in the eyes, the whole time Callie still pushing deep and Arizona moving in time with her wife's rhythm. Callie could feel Arizona's heels dig into the back of her thighs; the pain just spurred her on…pain was good.

"Dios, tú eres tan bello!" Callie spoke into Arizona's mouth as she moved her thumb to connect with the Blondes throbbing clit, causing the delicious warm feeling start to vibrate from the pit of Arizona's stomach.

"Calliope, oh I'm so close…please keep going, don't stop…oh god that's it, please!" Arizona moaned into her wife's mouth, lips gently brushing each other as they spoke. The tantalising friction was building and Callie could feel how close her wife was as she felt that familiar twitch that began to take over Arizona's body as she closed in on her impending orgasm.

"Baby…Keep looking at me! I want to see you come, I want to feel your release…come for me baby…llegado para mí el bebé!"

"Callie I'm…coming, baby that's me coming for you, oh god don't stop…do you feel that? That's me!" Callie watched as Arizona's orgasm started to take hold of her, it was too much for the blonde, and she slouched into her lover as Callie began to slow down her actions, bringing her wife down gently until both women were still, apart from their heaving chests.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes Callie slowly removed her fingers from her wife, and Arizona watched as Callie brought both fingers to her mouth and removed any evidence of the work they had participated in. Taking one last look of her naked wife Callie stole a kiss from the blonde and then looked at her watch.<p>

"Mm mm, well maybe that wasn't as quick and dirty as I wanted it to be, your shifts about to start in fifteen…you better get yourself cleaned up before you need to go stand in a room with children and their parents." Callie scrunched her nose up and Arizona laughed as she moved her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry baby…I'll definitely make that up to you later" Arizona looked to Callie with a pout.

"It's ok, I'm awesome, super…in fact, but you definitely have to cave in on the on call room later, please…since I rocked your world!" Callie laughed as Arizona smiled cheekily, a sure sign that on call sex was a go for later. "Look I have a clean pair of scrubs in my desk, they'll be a bit big on you, but it will at least get you round to the locker room a lot less suspiciously than the trench coat and heels."

"Yeah you're probably right!" Arizona kicked off the heels then hopped off the desk as Callie threw her the scrubs.

"Hey I forgot to ask. How did you manage to get in here early?"

"Mark, he got someone to cover the end of his shift so he came and got Sofia and told me that my '_woman_ needed _some_ before she has to have someone follow her around with a slippery floor sign!' His words not mine."

"So what he told you to wear heels and a trench coat?"

"Ha! Calliope…that was _ALL MY DECISION! _And if you ever tell him I did that…I'll deny it!" Arizona laughed cheekily at Callie's feigned hurt as she threw the scrubs on and picked up the heels.

"Ok we better go" Callie said

After turning everything off both women made to exit the room like ninja's in the dark, though when they opened the door they were met by the pissed of faces of Avery and Yang, far enough away from the room that they couldn't of heard anything but Yang was looking at the two women as though they had stolen a surgery from the scalpel hungry cardio surgeon.

"What!" Callie shouted at Yang

"Teddy banned me from the OR, said I had to make sure no one interrupted you two…I feel violated, I'm Teddy's pimp making sure her girls get _some_. I was told I wouldn't see the inside of the OR for two weeks if I didn't guard this hall…And Sloan threatened him with the same!"

Callie watched as the very embarrassed blonde, clutching heels in one hand and trying to keep up the bigger sized scrubs ran around the corner. As she turned back to the two younger surgeons, Cristina now that she had finished her task shrugged saying bye and then left with Avery following behind.

Callie began to follow her disappearing act of a wife while giggling to herself; there needed to be a thank you to Teddy and Mark, both shall be getting bought a drink next time they were out. With that, Callie rounded the corner in search of her wife she had on call room plans to make.


End file.
